


Where You Lodge, I Will Lodge

by fembuck



Series: The Nun's Nest [7]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: The Sisters last night with modern amenities before heading to the Vatican catacombs.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: The Nun's Nest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824703
Comments: 34
Kudos: 506





	Where You Lodge, I Will Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> This story directly follows the events of “The Power of Love”.

***

When they reached a suitably large town, they ditched the van that had been their trusted steed since they had fled from Italy, and procured another vehicle. They were still uncertain who had commissioned the attack on them, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

They carried on driving for a while longer, putting some distance between themselves and where they had picked up their new set of wheels, until finally exhaustion made them stop in Sanremo for the night. 

If they pushed hard the next day, they could be in Rome by nightfall. Rome meant sneaking into the catacombs and hiding out as they searched for relics and resources, and hopefully were able to mine divinium from the tarask skeleton. Not to mention re-establishing contact with Mother Superion, and exploring helping Ava figure out how to access abilities like she had with the mercenaries, but on command. 

They were going to have their hands full, and the catacombs were not going to be comfortable quarters to work from, so they decided to take advantage of what would likely be their last opportunity to sleep on a bed for the foreseeable future.

“For the lovebirds,” Lilith declared, handing one set of room keys to Beatrice. “I’m not on the cot,” she continued, turning to face Mary and Camila, who she would be sharing a room with, again.

“That’s fine,” Camila said as they all began to walk towards their rooms. “I’ll take the cot, you and Mary can have the bed.”

Mary's head turned sharply in Camila’s direction.

“I’ll take the cot.”

“That’s very generous of you, but not necessary,” Camila replied, smiling gently at Mary as she rested a gentle hand on her arm. “You’ve been driving all day. You should get a good night’s sleep.”

Mary looked over at Lilith who had the audacity to smirk at her.

“I promise, I won’t bite,” Lilith teased, and despite herself Mary smiled for a moment.

“I’m more worried about the claws,” Mary muttered, looking pointedly at Lilith’s hand.

“When you’ve got two shotguns?” Lilith inquired teasingly, having noted with amusement the first two weapons Mary had repossessed from the mercenaries before they hit the road again. “Perish the thought.”

As Lilith and Mary continued down the hallway, Camila paused as Beatrice and Ava came to a stop outside of their room. 

“Goodnight,” Camila said, giving them each a quick hug as Lilith and Mary got further away, either unaware or unconcerned with the fact that they were now walking alone. “And remember, breakfast’s at 7!” 

With that said, Camila then turned and hurried down the hallway to catch up with Lilith and Mary.

***

“So,” Ava said, practically wiggling with excitement as Beatrice slipped into bed with her. “Are we like, officially official, now?” she asked, smiling when the question made Beatrice smile and shake her head.

“Almost,” Beatrice breathed out. “Once I make my vow.”

“To God?” Ava asked, confused.

Beatrice shook her head. “Not this time,” she replied softly. “To you.”

“To me?” Ava whispered, shifting even closer to Beatrice on the mattress and wrapping her arm around her waist.

Beatrice smiled. “Mmm,” she hummed, momentarily distracted by the pleasure of feeling Ava wrapped around her. “If you don’t mi...”

“I don’t,” Ava interrupted eagerly. “Sorry for interrupting, but please, yes, tell me?”

“The passage,” Beatrice began. “When I read it for the first time, it was a revelation. To discover such beautiful words, such passion and devotion in this book that I had been taught hated me,” Beatrice’s eyes closed for a moment and then she felt Ava’s fingers twine with hers supportively as her lips brushed against Beatrice’s clavicle. “It was the first time I dared to contemplate that my parents were wrong, that … my kind of love, could be holy too.”

She hadn’t been able to allow herself to dream of actually being able to give her love to another woman, at least not in all of the ways she longed to. But she remembered the words, and she repeated them to herself often, and it had helped her stop loathing herself quite as much as she had before. It had allowed her, to at the very least, be able to imagine finding a companion, a twin spirit, with whom she could share her heart and her life.

“What were they?” Ava asked gazing at Beatrice, hooked on every word.

“Ruth 1:16-17. Her vow to Naomi,” Beatrice replied, reaching out to stroke Ava’s cheek softly, adoringly. “May I ...”

“Yes,” Ava interrupted again, intentionally this time, enjoying the affectionate smile it earned from Beatrice.

“Do not press me to leave you or to turn back from following you. Where you go, I will go. Where you lodge, I will lodge,” Beatrice breathed, holding Ava’s eyes intently. “Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die, I will die—there will I be buried. May the Lord do thus and so to me, and more as well, if even death parts me from yo..."

The last syllable of Beatrice’s vow was cut off by Ava’s lips, which could not bear waiting for even a second longer to join with Beatrice’s. “Me too,” Ava breathed into Beatrice’s mouth, “You’s and I’s, reversed,” she added, making Beatrice laugh into the kiss before Ava distracted her again with more kisses and roaming hands.

“It’s okay,” Beatrice rasped, when Ava’s hands teased under her sleep shirt and then stopped, simply resting against Beatrice’s skin, the contact warm and comforting as Ava kissed her way down her neck. “You can … keep touching.”

Ava paused for a moment, lifting her head so that she could see Beatrice’s face, and then slowly began to drag her hand higher under Beatrice’s shirt, her own chest rising and falling more rapidly as she watched Beatrice’s breath grow increasingly laboured, in time with the progression of her hand. 

Ava kept her eyes on Beatrice’s face, watching intently for any signs of hesitation as her fingers trailed high enough to brush across the curve of Beatrice’s naked breast. 

Beatrice gasped at the contact, and Ava’s lips curved up in a smile, drinking in the sight of Beatrice caught in pleasure.

“Still okay?” Ava asked, when Beatrice’s eyes opened and found hers.

“Yes,” Beatrice replied, holding Ava’s gaze. “I don’t want to stop.”

“What _do_ you want?” Ava’s voice was whisper soft as her eyes continued to scan Beatrice’s face.

“I want to show you all of the ways I love you,” Beatrice stated, her hand slipping under her own shirt to cover Ava’s hand where it still lay on her chest, encouraging Ava to touch her more firmly. “I want you to,” Beatrice continued, losing her train of thought as she felt her nipple tighten under Ava’s hand. “I don’t want to resist anymore,” Beatrice breathed out, “I want all of you. And for you to have all of me.”

Ava exhaled roughly, breath shallow and pupils blown as she gazed at Beatrice. Her hand moved against Beatrice, her thumb catching the curve of a hard nipple. Beatrice bit her bottom lip in response, and something powerful ignited inside of Ava.

Ava’s hips rolled, pressing into Beatrice, and Beatrice went with the motion, allowing Ava to roll her onto her back, a soft, wanting sound emerging from Beatrice’s mouth a moment later when Ava mounted her.

Possibly by calling on the power of the halo for strength, Ava somehow managed to still her hips and hands, and breathed in and out deeply for a moment before looking down at Beatrice.

“Are you …” Ava whispered, “Do you … like, can we actually ...” she continued, brows furrowing cutely as she tried to find the best words, the right words, while her body was busy directing blood away from her brain.

“I am,” Beatrice confirmed, smiling as she took over the role of ‘interrupter’ that Ava had played earlier in the conversation. “I do,” she continued. “And as long as you wish it too, we can,” she concluded, her gaze steady and confident, no hint of doubt or shame detectable in her gaze or voice.

Ava smiled down at her dopily for a moment and then leaned down to kiss Beatrice. 

“I wish it,” Ava husked into Beatrice’s mouth, actually really impressed with her brain for remembering words and the right order to put them in to communicate clearly. “I wish it so fucking much,” Ava groaned, her mouth sucking at Beatrice’s throat as her hand began to massage Beatrice again under her shirt. 

“Show me,” Beatrice breathed out as her head fell to the side, giving Ava better access to her neck. “Please.”

“I’m gonna,” Ava sighed, lifting her head and then pressing her lips against Beatrice’s, kissing her like she was drowning and Beatrice’s was life-sustaining air. “So much,” Ava promised, her brain no longer impressing her with its ability to communicate in ways that wouldn’t embarrass her. “Gonna give it all.”

“You’re such a poet,” Beatrice murmured affectionately, her smile bright and warm as a summer’s day as Ava lifted her head and their eyes met.

“In my defense,” Ava said, not actually feeling the least bit defensive, “I am actually, you know, gonna,” Ava continued, demonstrating by toying with Beatrice’s nipple, “so much,” she added, which made Beatrice laugh. 

Ava took a moment to just gaze at Beatrice, allowing herself to luxuriate Beatrice’s beauty, and warmth, and all of the feelings Beatrice made bloom inside of her. 

“I love you,” Ava whispered, swearing the words like they were holy as she tenderly stroked her fingers over Beatrice’s cheeks.

“And I you.” Beatrice whispered, covering the hand Ava had on her cheek with her own. “My angel.”

Ava gazed at her for a long moment, released a ragged, shuddering breath, and then reached for the bottom of her tank-top and impatiently yanked it off, tossing it … somewhere. 

Ava was still for a moment then, enjoying the longing in Beatrice’s eyes as they focused on her now bare chest. Beatrice wet her lips a second later, and desire coursed through Ava’s body, drawing her down, flowing towards Beatrice before bringing their mouths together in a deep, penetrating kiss that had Beatrice arching up into her needfully.

“I’m gonna,” Ava breathed out when Beatrice had recovered enough to focus on her.

Beatrice laughed, and Ava joined her before leaning down to kiss her again, the halo beginning to glow as Ava dedicated herself to showing Beatrice how beautiful their love was, and how much they still had to give each other.

***

Ava nuzzled her face into Beatrice’s neck, smiling contently as she wrapped as much of herself as possible around Beatrice’s body. She was surrounded by Beatrice, her scent, her warmth, her skin, _Beatrice_ , Ava thought, kissing her neck, _everywhere_. 

_Perfection_ , Ava thought. 

Greeting the day, wrapped up naked in bed with Beatrice, was utter and complete perfection. 

The only thing that could make it better would be … Ava bit down on her bottom lip, worrying it absently as thoughts of the night before flooded her brain. 

Ava’s hand began to trail down Beatrice’s torso, her thumb fanning out over Beatrice’s hip a few times before Ava slipped her hand around to Beatrice’s back and then, down, until she was cupping a firm backside.

“Wanna make me glow again?” Ava purred, massaging Beatrice’s ass provocatively, a wicked smile touching her lips when Beatrice’s eyes fluttered shut as her breath hitched.

“Yes,” Beatrice whispered, “but…”

Ava squeezed again.

“This is the only butt I care about,” she declared, which made Beatrice grin, and then shake her head at her as she began to laugh.

“We’re already late,” Beatrice said gently a few moments later. “Mary will actually make us get in the van without breakfast,” she continued as Ava nodded her head, certain that Mary would definitely do that. “And … honestly,” Beatrice went on, searching for and then holding Ava’s eyes. “I need the calories,” she continued, her lips curving up playfully. 

“Oh yeah?” Ava asked, wetting her lips as she gazed down at Beatrice, her body flushing with heat as she remembered the different ways they had burned the calories that Beatrice now needed replenish with breakfast.

 _And since we’re going to intake some calories soon, it couldn’t hurt to burn a few more first_ , Ava thought, commencing to lean down and begin pressing soft kisses across Beatrice’s clavicle. 

“We don’t all have Golden Mushrooms,” Beatrice replied, even as her eyes fluttered shut.

“I’ll be your Golden Mushroom,” Ava murmured, clearly not paying much attention to the words that were coming out of her mouth, as her hands began to move again.

Beatrice laughed as she reached for Ava’s hands, a move which ended up leading to a playful wrestling match that ended with Beatrice pinning Ava down on the mattress, and Ava smiling up at her like there was no place she’d rather be in the world.

“Will you be good?” Beatrice asked, staring down at Ava as Ava gazed up at her with a look in her eyes that Beatrice found … tempting.

And distracting apparently, since Ava managed to work one of her hands free while Beatrice was lost in lustful contemplation.

“If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t need those calories, would you?”Ava asked, smirking at Beatrice suggestively as she began to lightly tease a finger up the inside of Beatrice’s thigh, desperately wanting to be fingers deep inside of Beatrice again, wanting to feel Beatrice’s hot breath bathing the skin of her neck as Beatrice’s hands grasped at her, holding her close. Wanting more than anything else to feel Beatrice clenching around her fingers, holding her inside like she wished Ava could stay there forever. 

“Wanna burn some more?” Ava husked. 

Beatrice’s lips parted to respond, but before any actual words had time to come out, her stomach grumbled, loudly. To Ava’s amusement and adoration, as Beatrice’s stomach continued to complain at her, Beatrice looked down and frowned at it, as if she couldn’t believe it would embarrass her like that.

“Caloric intake it is,” Ava breathed out upon hearing evidence of Beatrice’s hunger. “Let’s feed you.”

Beatrice smiled down at her sweetly, and leaned into Ava, kissing her softly before pulling back so that she could slide off the bed.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Beatrice asked as Ava flung her legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to rise as well. “You expended a lot of energy last night and … don’t smirk at me like that. You know I meant during our confrontation with the mercenaries.” 

“I feel good,” Ava replied, deciding to behave herself for a while as she watched Beatrice begin to get dressed. “In fact, I can’t remember feeling better. Literally and figuratively. It feels different.”

“It?” Beatrice asked, looking over her shoulder towards Ava. 

“My body,” Ava clarified.

“Different how?” Beatrice asked, pausing for a second before adding, “You need to put clothes on too.”

“Right,” Ava declared, “Yes. It would be the polite thing to do,” Ava continued, before walking over to her duffel, as she focused on answering Beatrice’s question. “As for how I feel different … I don’t know, it’s hard to find words, but it’s … good. It’s like … I don’t know, like the halo has really settled in or something. It’s like before, the world was in HD but now it’s in 4K. And it’s like that with all of me, everything’s … more.”

“Mmm,” Beatrice hummed thoughtfully, her focus slipping inwards as Ava finished getting dressed. “Humor me,” Beatrice said a few minutes later when Ava looked over to her and frowned, seeing their halo monitoring equipment in Beatrice’s hands. “Please. It’ll make me feel better.”

“Okay,” Ava sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed without any fuss, knowing that Beatrice was just looking out for her.

Beatrice had become skilled at applying the electrode pads over their time on the run, so it wasn’t long before Ava was able to stand up again and finish dressing while Beatrice turned on her tablet and began to run the necessary diagnostic scans.

“So, clean bill of health?” Ava asked, walking over to where Beatrice was seated in one of the chairs near the window.

“The cleanest,” Beatrice responded, the reply more distracted than worried as she continued to focus on the tablet screen.

“Then why’s your face all … scrunchified?” Ava asked, feeling a bit better when Beatrice looked up and over at her and smiled.

“Because I’m confused,” Beatrice answered, shaking her head before glancing back down at the tablet.

“About?” Ava interrogated gently.

“The halo is not just fully charged, it’s … I mean, the readings are … I’ve never seen anything like this,” Beatrice replied. “The kinetic energy being stored … it’s unprecedented.”

“Is that something to worry about?”

“I don’t know how,” Beatrice murmured, “but it doesn’t seem to be. All of your readings are stable. Your body isn’t displaying any signs of distress. You’re just … supercharged.”

“Do you think…” Ava angled her head in the direction of the bed, “that’s the reason?”

“It might be,” Beatrice said, staring at the bed for a moment, lost memories of the night before.

She’d been pondering how Ava had managed to heal her during the van ride to Sanremo, and the more she thought about it, the more Camila’s theory made sense. Their relationship was having a tangible effect on Ava’s connection to the halo, and that in turn seemed to be influencing how Ava’s body perceived sensory data, leading to the feeling that the world around her was sharper and more vibrant. 

Beatrice realized the possible implications of the data on the tablet and sighed.

“What?” Ava asked worriedly. “That was not an encouraging sound.”

“We’re going to have to tell the others about this,” Beatrice said, glancing down at the screen of the tablet.

“Okay, hear me out,” Ava began, knowing exactly why Beatrice was weary of discussing the halos latest shenanigans with the others. Based on what they’d witnessed the night before, there was no way Mary, Lilith and Camila would not be able to infer what she and Beatrice had been up to in their room for ‘their love’ to have charged Ava so significantly. “What if we … don’t?”

“I understand your reluctance. And I share it. They are just, never going to shut up about this,” Beatrice replied, knowingly. “But there’s no avoiding it.”

“Why?” Ava whined.

“Because if this means what I think it means, we may need to adjust our current plan.” 

  
The End

Series continued in Part 8! 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to begin by taking a moment to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for continuing to comment and leave feedback for me on this series. Reading the lines that you enjoyed, or about which character interactions you enjoyed, or about how you really enjoyed a chapter never fails to put a smile on face, and always makes me want to get back to typing more!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest addition to the series! As always, comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
